Dress Up
by Mochi-girl
Summary: An undercover mission to gather information sends Booth and Brennan to a nightclub, there's nothing complicated about it, until things go terribly wrong...
1. Dressing Brennan

This story is strictly for entertainment purposes, I don't own these characters and any similarity between fiction and real life are a coincidence. Parents should monitor their children's internet use, not me. Story contains adult themed content.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Dressing Brennan**_

"I don't know about this… do you really think it looks all right?"

"Sweetie, you look very appropriate for the venue. I think it's a good choice." Angela chose her words carefully, not wanting to scare Brennan off with too much enthusiasm.

"I never played dress up when I was a little girl, but I imagine what I'm feeling is a result of pretending to be someone else. Although, this is far from fairy princess garb."

Brennan turned around and inspected herself in the dressing room mirror. It was unusual how a pair of shiny black jeans could make one feel so… provocative. But then again they hugged her body like a second skin. It must be the synthetic fibers that enable the pants to stretch with you, she thought. "I'm surprised at how comfortable they are, they look almost like soft leather, but fit like my yoga leggings." A tentative look crossed her face. "Are you sure?"

"Brennan, you're going undercover, it's a nightclub, you want to look the part. You think that you won't stick out if you're wearing a pair of slacks, blouse and trenchcoat?"

"Are you telling me you don't like the way I dress? I thought it was…"

"You look fine," Angela interrupted her. "Better than fine, but this isn't the Jeffersonian, and if you look too much like a scientist than you'll be made the minute you walk in there."

"I see your point. Booth said he had every faith in your picking out a costume for me to wear and that I wasn't supposed to argue with you…"

"Booth's a smart man, something you should realize. You trust him don't you?"

"Yes I do, however, I don't always agree with his way of doing things. Like this whole idea of me being a singer from Chicago and he's my manager. I'm too old to be…"

"Jail bait?"

Brennan looked confused and then her eyes lit up with recognition "Ahhh, you mean underage and illicit."

"Here, try this on." Angela held up a tank top. The filmy garment was blood red, completely sheer with thin straps and very fitted.

"You can see right through this, I can't possibly wear this out into…"

"Bren, relax, you'll wear this under it." She handed her a strapless black lacy push up bra.

"You are joking, right?"

"Sweetie, do I look like I'm joking? I've never been more serious. Remember you have to look the part…"

"All right," she pulled her own camisole off and unhooked her bra. Even Angela marveled at the sight in front of her. Brennan was blissfully endowed with naturally tear-dropped shaped breasts, topped with rosy pink nipples.

"You have these too… why are you looking at me that way."

"Hodgins tells me that anything you can't fit in the palm of your hands is wasted. You got a lot of waste there, honey."

Brennan bent over and let her breasts spill into the bra and hooked it behind her. "Angela, let's keep Hodgins out of this dressing room, okay? I find his presence disturbing."

She stood up straight and even she had to admit the bra fit and held her breasts up quite well. "This is an engineering feat. Whoever designed this is very good. I'm surprised how secure it feels."

Angela rolled her eyes, "Here, now this over it."

Brennan put the almost invisible red tank on, adjusted it and smoothed it down.

"We are so getting there." Angela said with excitement. "She was very pleased with herself and seeing her best friend and colleague dressed this way delighted her."

"Now these…" She handed her a pair of shoes.

"These are dangerous looking, I can't possibly…"

"They are Christian Louboutin's and if you think they aren't right… your wrong." The shoes were black velvet stiletto peep toe pumps. "These are so retro, but will make your legs look great and your butt will really move as you walk."

"I cannot believe that women actually display themselves this way…" Brennan murmured as she stood and admired herself in the mirror. She turned and looked over her shoulder at her backside and had to admit… she was smoking.

"I might as well be naked."

"No way, this is much better than naked, "Angela smirked. "Look Bren, I agree that women are objectified, and that is totally demeaning to our sex, but you are an intelligent scientist, and because you're working an undercover case for the FBI, aiding in solving a murder, this should make you feel empowered."

"All right, I understand what you're saying."

"Here, this will keep you legal until you get inside." She handed her a black crushed velvet blazer, Brennan slipped it on and it draped over her curves.

"Are we almost done? I'm getting claustrophobic in here."

"Stop complaining, we're working, just think of this as another kind of lab experiment. Now hold out your hand."

She extended her hand and Angela slipped on a cuff made of crystal beads. "And these match." She held up a pair of tiny chandelier earrings made from the same sparkly crystals.

"I like these, they are very pretty, maybe I'll buy them from the FBI, when we're through." She held her wrist up and turned it, watching it refract light as it sent a tiny rainbow on the wall.

Angela made a tsk tsk sound and looked disapprovingly at her hands. "Sweetie we have to do something with your nails. Thank God, I made an appointment with Nadine, she'll fix you right up."

"I cannot wear artificial finger nails, besides being totally impractical to work in, I find them repulsive." She looked up to see Angela glaring at her, her arms crossed and her foot tapping. "All right, but tell your person who disfigures nail beds that they are on here temporarily."

Angela broke into a smile. "All right Bren, now we are cooking with gas." She saw the look in her friend's eyes. "It's a metaphor, Sweetie, it means we are doing very well with the task of creating your undercover look."

"So, you'll let me fix your hair and makeup, right?"

"Angela, I don't want to look like a prostitute." Brennan moaned.

"If you act classy, you'll appear classy."

"We'll do a subdued eye but a dramatic lip… I think hot rollers, hair spray, sort of an up-do with lots of stray wisps will do it. Yeah… I am such a genius." Angela declared.

"I hope Booth approves of this."

"I'm sure he'll be pleased at how convincing you'll look."

"Ange, there's no place to keep a gun?"

"Umm, let's let Booth carry the gun okay?"

Brennan shrugged. "Okay, I just hope they'll all be convinced."


	2. Dressing Booth

Chapter Two: Dressing Booth

Booth struggled with the sticky padlock on the storage room door. When it finally snapped open, he swung the door outward, pulled the string that hung from the single bulb and once lit, he surveyed the contents of the closet sized room. Here was a portion of his past, contained in re-used liquor boxes, all stacked neatly on top of each other. It took him a moment to remember which one he wanted and when he spotted it, he pulled it out, opened it, and rifled through the box.

Satisfied it contained what he was after, he picked the box up, turned off the light and kicked the door closed before using his free hand to set the padlock back in place. These undercover jobs could be tricky and dangerous, but dressing up Seeley Booth was something he actually enjoyed. He muttered to himself, "It is definitely all about the clothes."

* * *

"Bones! You ready? Chop, chop – we gotta get going."

Startled by the flurry of testosterone that could only be Booth, Cam came out of her office.

"Hang on there, big guy." Cam confronted him with a grin. "This a new look for you Seeley?" She was more than a little surprised to see the FBI Agent dressed in far less than regulation bureau attire.

He wore a gray Henley shirt, unbuttoned at the neck and tight enough to highlight those great pecs that he usually kept hidden. Over the t-shirt he sported a well-worn distressed brown leather jacket with 'Chess Records' across the back. His shoes were expensive leather, Italian she guessed judging from the sleek lines, and as her gaze raked up his body it fell on his black low-slung jeans, frayed in all the right places and clearly showing he "dressed right" judging from the fit. She continued her journey up and did a double take at the diamond stud in his ear, and her eyes widened at the sight of the tattoo on the side of his neck that read JOY in gothic style letters.

"No friggin' way…" Cam said in response to the smirk on his face. The five o'clock shadow gave him an ominous look, and some serious bed head had replaced his usual neatly combed hair.

"What? I can't take the role seriously."

"Jesus Christ, those jeans should be x-rated." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah pretty cool huh, I've had these babies since I was in the Rangers, they were tucked away in a box between my New York Dolls and Van Halen T-shirts and they still fit like a glove."

"Literally." She was amused at how proud he was of keeping his boyish figure.

"You like the fake tat? I'd get a real one that says FBI if I weren't FBI." He joked.

Cam laughed.

"Where's Bones? We want to be fashionably late, not so late they forget we're coming."

"I doubt anyone could forget the two of you. Wow! I like this side of you… kinda John Mayer meets Tony Soprano." Angela circled around him admiring his attention to detail.

Booth chuckled to himself, he wasn't sure if this get up would work, but judging from Angela and Cam's reaction, it was on the money. He had to admit, he looked pretty good for being thirty-eight, eating and living right had paid off and he…. totally lost his train of thought when he saw Brennan walking out of her office. She looked at Booth and couldn't hide the trepidation in her eyes.

Cam looked at Angela with approval. "You know your stuff. If I ever need to dress a rock band, I'll know who to call."

"Yeah, Bones, you look… uh… you look… really... uh.."

Brennan looked down at her clothing, the stunned look on his face made her question the sanity of letting Angela dress her up. "You hate it, I look silly… should I go change?"

"Bren, after the afternoon we've had, you take one piece of that clothing off and I'll strangle you with it!" Angela threatened.

"No… Bones, you look fantastic, almost too good… I… I don't know what to say." Booth stuttered.

Brennan's cheeks turned rosy when she realized the reaction she was causing in her partner. "You really think we can pull this off?" She looked into Booth's face for some reassurance.

"Have a little faith in yourself Bones, just remember, tonight you're Joy Keenan, singer from Chicago, and I'm your manager slash boyfriend." She saw what she needed in his smile and immediately felt better.

Her look of relief changed to a look of disbelief when she finally saw how Booth was dressed. Not even a Persian tenth century set of skeletal remains could turn her on as much as Booth in his pre-FBI day jeans, she had to admit it, he looked dangerous and very hot.

Booth was a big boy, he had learned to keep his libido in check, but seeing Bones in her club attire, the sheer red tank top over her black lacy strapless bra, those slick black pants and wicked high heels, his only line of defense was to think about Catholic School and Sister Agnes rapping his hand with a ruler for his impure thoughts.

"Here, Sweetie." Angela held out a small leather purse, a bright red rose surrounded by a garland of thorns painted on it. "Just big enough for a Viva Glam" she picked out a lipstick and dropped it back into the bag, "a cell phone" she picked it up and replaced it, "and a loaner from Cam." She took out a small .32 caliber revolver.

"What is that?" Booth asked visibly annoyed. "You can't just hand her a gun like it's a cell phone!"

"Take it easy, we've been practicing." Cam said soothingly. "I've taken Dr. Brennan out to the shooting range."

"I'm quite a good shot." Brennan announced modestly.

Booth glowered at the women.

"I was a cop for ten years, I know what I know and she can handle it." Cam countered his dark look. "You can't send her in undercover without being armed. You know it as well as I do."

Booth knew she was right, but seeing Bones dressed like "that" with a gun in a little purse made him crazy. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Let's go… the Bureau set us up with a late model BMW with Illinois plates, we'll arrive in style." Booth took one look at Brennan and said stubbornly "No, you cannot drive."

"Okay, you kids don't stay out too late." Angela teased as they walked out of the Jeffersonian.

"Wish we could bottle up that sexual tension, we could make a fortune." Angela joked.

"No kidding. But I hope they both remember, this is potentially a very dangerous undercover mission. I still can't believe he wouldn't take an FBI Agent out, someone like Perotta." Cam crossed her arms against her chest.

"Brennan asked him that very question, and you know what he told her?"

"What?"

"He told her he only trusted her to watch his back, and if anything came down, they'd be out of there in a second."

"I hope he's right."


	3. Billy's Leg

Chapter Three: Billy's Leg

"Once more, you are?" Booth quizzed Brennan as they drove down the beltway.

"Joy Keenan, I'm originally from Idaho, moved to Chicago two years ago. I cover rock singers from the eighties, mostly Pat Benatar, Chrissie Hynde and Deborah Harry."

"And, I am?"

"Parker Booth, my manager and boyfriend."

"Where did we meet?"

"At a club in Chicago called The Baltic Room. You saw me singing and we got involved and you've been my manager ever since."

"We left Chicago because?"

"A fresh start for both of us, hopefully we'll make our way to New York. Although, I am told, Los Angeles or Nashville or even Atlanta might be better for a performing artist's career." Her tone was a wee bit accusing.

"Okay Bones, if you ever leave the Jeffersonian to start a singing career, and I become your manager slash boyfriend, then we'll go to one of those other cities... but right now, we'll stick to the story." His tone was a wee bit defensive.

"Booth, you don't need to be so grumpy. I'm just saying, the realism of our cover needs to be intact. I'm confident I can pull off my part as a singer, I've been practicing my audition song, even Angela was quite impressed, however she eluded to the fact that talent was secondary to this prostitute like costume."

"Not to take anything away from your song, she's got a point. What we are going for is distraction, and no doubt, Joy Keenan will distract them. Remember you keep them busy with the back up band, and I'll poke around some. We're in, you do your song, we say thank you, and we're out."

"You remembered my sheet music?"

"Yeah it's right here. Okay let's go over the details. How long have you been singing?"

"Since I was a little girl, but I only started performing in the last few years. You, as my boyfriend slash manager suggested I cover vintage female rock singers."

"Why are we here?"

"You're friend, Livetta recommended it."

"How long have we been together?"

"For almost two hours."

"What?"

Bones laughed. "Got you!"

"Very funny, and it's Gotcha, c-h-a… and quit being such a smart ass." Booth cringed. "Don't even say it."

* * *

The eight theater multi-plex had helped the area see a resurgence in growth and popularity. Thanks to the addition of the movie theater and a new condo and retail development, restaurants had opened along side clothing boutiques, and a record store and used bookstore had popped up in the neighborhood as well. The mayor had made promises to clean up the city and the gang and drug activity were off the corners.

The BMW drove slowly down the street in front of the club, Booth surveyed the building's entrance and exits. From the outside, it had retained an industrial appearance, having been an A & P Grocery store in the sixties, a roller skating rink in the seventies, a warehouse in the eighties and finally taken over by Bill Tober, in the mid-nineties

"Why is this place called Billy's Leg?" Brennan asked as they drove around the block a second time.

"The story goes, this guy Bill, was broadsided in his car by a garbage truck and had to have his leg amputated. The driver of the truck tested positive for alcohol and cocaine and Bill sued. He eventually settled with the City and with the money, he opened this club." Booth tapped the steering wheel with his fingers as he drove.

"You might say he lost an arm and a leg trying to make a go of it." Brennan smirked. "You get it?"

"Bones, please... you're giving me a headache." Booth sighed.

"You really think you'll find some evidence that will incriminate the owner or manager?"

"The local P.D. thinks so, and that's why they asked for Bureau involvement. The victim's sister called to report her missing after she hadn't heard from her in a week. She knew she was really excited about her audition, but according to Joey Campbell, the manager of the place, she came in, auditioned, left and he never saw her again."

"Her body was found about six miles from here on the outskirts of town." Booth imagined an optimistic and excited singer, looking for an opportunity to shine, only to be brutally raped and murdered. "No evidence, DNA, only residue from a latex condom was left behind." The mere thought of this crime hardened his resolve to find answers.

"You ready, Bones?" He couldn't hide the unexpected doubt he felt, this undercover mission had seemed simple enough, Brennan seemed to be the perfect candidate since she sang like a pro, and he felt more than secure working with her despite their differences. But now, he questioned himself, wondering if he was putting his partner in harm's way. He asked himself if he was using her for his own selfish purposes.

"I'm ready, but you look nervous, you know you can trust me." She held up her purse that contained the essential lipstick, cell phone and revolver.

"Of course I trust you, but it's them, not you that I have to worry about." He thought about that sentence as he exited the car. Brennan stepped out into the dim light from the street lamps, she looked incredibly sexy and feminine, and Booth realized, very vulnerable.

She took his arm as they crossed the street and walked to the club's main entrance. "Don't worry Parker, nothing will go wrong, except he might not like my song."

Booth took a deep breath and exhaled. "You ready, Joy?"

"Joy's ready. Let's go."

"Okay, it's showtime…" Parker pulled the club door open and escorted her in. He put his arm around Joy's waist and pulled her close as they walked into the club.

* * *

The hour was still early and the club was almost empty, with the exception of a blonde, middle aged female bartender polishing glasses, a four-piece band on stage fiddling with their instruments and a muscle bound man sitting at one of the tables counting out receipts.

He turned to the couple that had walked in. "What can I do for you?" He asked, giving Joy the once over as they came closer.

"My name's Parker Booth, this here is Joy Keenan, she's here to audition." Booth stood in front of Brennan, looking territorial.

"Joey Campbell." He extended his hand out and shook Booth's, then turned his attention to Brennan. "My my, you are certainly a delicious looking..."

"She's a singer, not a piece of cake." Parker cut him off and glared at him.

"Just calm down, I just meant you're very pretty." He spoke directly to Brennan and ignored Booth's icy stare.

"Thanks Mr. Campbell." Brennan said with an earnest smile.

"Call me Joey." His leer made the hair on the back of her neck prickle.

"I'm hoping you'll like me enough to give me a chance." She said with a gullible look.

"Well okay, why don't you hop up on stage and see if you can't get the world's oldest teenagers here a reason to play." He took her hand and led her to stairs toward the platform.

"Parker, honey, can you hand me my music." Brennan was very animated acting innocent, almost sweet. She introduced herself to the band members and handed them copies of her sheet music.

"Why don't you go get yourself a drink." Campbell signaled the bartender to fix Booth up. "No need to hover, I know she's taken."

Booth walked over to the bar, one eye on Brennan up on stage and the other scanning the night club.

"What's your pleasure?" The bartender asked.

"Whiskey... double. Thanks." He turned his attention to the bartender. She was in her forties, bottle blonde, and behind the thick make up Booth could tell she was attractive. She wore tight jeans and a tighter t-shirt with the Billy's Leg logo across the chest.

"You work here long?" Booth asked cradling his drink in both hands. He gave her a charming smile. "I'm Parker Booth."

"Miranda. I've been here since Joey started managing the place ten years ago." She looked troubled, almost nervous.

Booth sensed she might have some information. "This place doing okay? Does it bring in the crowds?"

"It's had it's up and downs, it's hanging in there."

"Where's Billy?" He asked casually.

"Bill's been in Phoenix for almost three years, retired." She opened a jar of stuffed green olives and drained them into the bar sink.

"You know Joey for a long time, is he a sweetheart? Can he be trusted?"

"Look, we've been through a lot of hard times and good times. Let me just say he has his scary moments." Miranda wiped the bar sink clean.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Booth asked, a little surprised at the veiled accusation.

"Nothing. Just keep your girlfriend close if you know what's good for you."


	4. Treat Me Right

Chapter Four: Treat Me Right

The base player looked at her suspiciously. "You know, you look a lot like that book author, the one that writes those crime novels."

Brennan giggled, Angela had told her she should color her hair, but she had refused. "I get that a lot, we do look a lot alike, although I don't think she could fill out my clothes." She looked at him straight in the eye as if daring him to argue with her.

"Yeah the resemblance is uncanny, but only from the neck up. No disrespect intended. I'm Gary, Stacy on keyboards, Michael on drums and Terry on guitar.

The band nodded at her with bored looks on their faces, looking over the sheet music.

"Don't mind them, you're the third front singer Joey's auditioning today and it hasn't been all that great. We'll run through the song once and then you can queue us up."

"I hope the third times a charm." Brennan said nervously.

"This song is a crowd pleaser, that's a good start. We all know this one, classic Pat Benatar. We'll skip the guitar solo though, you ready?" Michael clicked his sticks three times and they started playing.

From the bar Booth watched the band playing the song, and than he watched Brennan, looking appropriately nervous before auditioning. He had been troubled but encouraged by Miranda's insinuation that Joey Campbell was dangerous.

"Booth!" Campbell called from across the room.

He picked up his drink and walked over to the burly man who wore a gaudy Hawaiian shirt and slicked back his thinning hair. "Yeah… what?"

"You don't like having your girlfriend ogled at? Need me to spell it out for you, school boy?" Joey was smug, looking at Booth like he was some kind of punk.

"I get it." He knew what Campbell was saying, it was true, performers were up on stage to be looked at and lusted after. "I just don't like the way you were looking at her." He said brazenly.

Joey raised his eyebrows and looked surprised. This guy was showing some balls, he wasn't sure if he liked that or not. He narrowed his eyes at him. "Okay, fair enough, but she is a looker and I got eyes."

They both watched Brennan, her back to them as she held her music in one hand and worked with the band. Her curvy body was far from thin and waif like, she was built like a woman and when she shifted her weight and tapped her foot, she moved like one too. She turned and looked over her shoulder and made eye contact with Booth.

"Where's the head?" Booth asked, knowing his time to snoop was coming up.

Joey motioned with his hand toward the back of the club. Booth could hear him making small talk with Brennan as he walked away, and he gave Miranda another smile before heading toward the mens room. As luck would have it, there were four doors, one was an exit, one marked 'Ladies' the other 'Gents' and one that said 'Authorized Personnel Only', presumably an office. He closed the mens room door with a solid thud and tried turning the knob to the office and the door easily opened.

Finding the switch on the wall, he flipped it and the room lit up. The first thing he saw was a desk covered in stacks of paper and a few empty take out cartons. He looked for anything that might give him some clues or even ideas, but not much jumped out at him. He tried the drawers to the desk, all but one was unlocked, and they contained nothing of interest.

Next, he looked in the waste can hoping to find anything that might give him a lead. Stuck next to a newspaper flyer was a photo of a young woman. It looked to be a professional portrait, but her face had been marked up and the eyes on the girl were poked through with a ball point pen, he pocketed it, wondering if this was a photo of the victim. He walked over to the filing cabinet and finding all the drawers locked, he thought it a good idea not to press his luck and decided to leave.

Booth kept his back to the door with his finger on the light switch, scanning the room to make sure it was as he found it, satisfied that it was, he flipped the light off and he opened the door. He stepped out into the small hallway and was surprised to feel the nuzzle of a gun pressed against the back of his neck. He froze and slowly raised his hands, he felt the barrel of the gun whip the side of his head. Dazed by the blow, he fell to his hands and knees, and as he tried to focus his eyes, another blow knocked him flat. The third blow knocked him out.

In the club, Brennan asked the band to start from the top. They seemed a little more enthused with her and seeing she could actually sing helped their dispositions. She turned around looking for Booth but instead saw Campbell walking toward the stage wiping his hands on a bar towel.

"You ready to start, I gotta get going, so it's now or never."

Joey had thought she looked hot before, but without the distraction of her boyfriend, she was much sexier and even more inviting. He leered at her, starting with her stiletto heels and slowly worked his way up her body until she wanted to scream at him to stop.

Brennan knew what she needed to do, so she grabbed the mic in a strangle hold, nodded to the band for her intro, and with a clear clean voice, and started singing.

You want me to leave  
You want me to stay  
You ask me to come back  
You turn and walk away  
You wanna be lovers  
And you wanna be friends  
I'm losing my patience  
You're nearing the end  
One of these days  
You're gonna reach out and find  
The one that you count on  
Has left you behind  
Don't want to be no martyr  
With no one, no say  
Oh my, my baby  
Before it's too late

Treat me right  
Treat me right  
Open your eyes

Maybe you'll see the light  
Do you think I'm a fool  
Well you better think twice  
I've had enough, baby  
It's time you realized  
That you can't have it both ways  
It's no way to live  
You've done all the takin'  
It's your turn to give...

The band faded out and Brennan turned to look at them, acknowledging they'd done a good job backing her up. She replaced the mic in it's cradle and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and scanned the room for Booth.

"Mr. Campbell, do you know where Parker went off to?" She asked in the naive persona she had adopted.

"Sorry baby, he said he was going to the john, but I think he left."

Brennan felt more than a nudge of concern, she knew Booth would never abandon her in the club with someone like Joey Campbell, so he must still be looking for evidence. She tamped down the urge to panic.

"Looks to me like your boyfriend may have ditched you... you should know you can't trust men." Joey's tone was harsh and menacing.

"Shut up Joey, quit acting like an asshole, she's as good as that girl who never showed. I say give her a chance." Gary stood next to Brennan and scowled at Campbell.

"Okay Doll, I'm willing to put you to work tonight. If it seems solid, we'll talk. You get a piece of the gate and if the response is good... we'll work something out." He laughed out loud "And you can tell your piece of shit boyfriend that he's basically worthless."

Brennan felt the fake fingernails, that Angela insisted she get, cutting into the flesh of her palms. She did her best to compose herself and tried to smile. "Thanks Mr. Campbell."


	5. Revelation

_**Chapter Five: Revelation**_

"Joy, you want to go through your set? A five song set is short and sweet, but we'll definitely need to run through your songs a few times." Gary looked at Brennan, he could tell she was nervous. "You okay? I'm sure your boyfriend will be back anytime."

"You told Mr. Campbell that I was as good as another singer, but she never came back, what happened?" she asked innocently.

"I dunno, she was like you, a really good set of pipes, trying to make a go of it and pretty too, but after her audition, it was the last we saw of her." Gary shrugged his shoulders. "I think Joey may have scared her off. He's basically a sexist pig."

Brennan forced a smile and tried to calm herself. This wasn't supposed to happen, they were supposed to be in and out of the club together... I can do this until Booth shows up she thought to herself. She told herself not to over react, he'd be back and she could yell at him in the car, at least that's what she hoped.

"I think I'll go and freshen up" She lied.

"Ladies room is behind the bar." The bass player said. "Ya know, you really do look like that author, you two could be twins."

She choked out a giggle, and grabbed her purse. "Be right back."

She left the stage and walked across the club towards the bar and found the hallway where Booth had disappeared. Once in the Ladies room, she shut the door and leaned back against it. I have to think like Booth does she thought. She got her cell phone out and tried speed dialing him, but her signal was too weak and the call wouldn't go through. She cursed to herself as she tucked the phone into the waistband of her pants, and as an after thought she applied a fresh coat of lipstick, and she let it drop on the floor, and kicked it aside.

Feeling the weight of Cam's revolver in her purse made her feel better, she checked to make sure the safety was off, and with the gun still in the little bag, she held it in her hand. Leaving the Ladies room she saw the door marked authorized personnel on it and realized this is where Booth must have gone. Jiggling the knob with her free hand and finding it locked, she turned to leave when a tiny glint caught her eye. She knelt down and discovered it was the fake diamond stud that Booth had worn in his ear, but what really caught her eye was the fresh droplets of blood next to it, trailing out of the door marked Exit. She followed it out and found she was in a small parking lot adjacent to the building.

She took a deep breath and stood on shaky legs, but she knew if she were to help Booth she needed to be strong. Without a doubt, he would want her to leave and call for back up. She took her cell phone out and dialed the Bureau's number, but before the call went through, someone hit her from behind, she went down on the asphalt and her world went dark.

* * *

"Thank God you're awake... I was really beginning to worry." She sat with his head in her lap, stroking his hair away from the ugly bruise and caked blood on his temple, looking down at him with concern. "Can you focus your eyes?"

He blinked a couple of times and let out a groan as Brennan helped him sit up. "Where are we?" Booth asked resting his head on bent knees.

"I'm not sure, this is the back of a cargo van. I've tried the doors but I can't get them to budge."

"How long have I been out?" He shook the fog and nausea out of his head and finally looked at Brennan.

"Bones, you okay?" Even in the darkness he could see she was pale and disheveled, her skimpy shirt was torn and the side of her face was scraped.

"I think so. The last thing I remember is going out of the back door of the club and dialing the Bureau for back up, but before I could say anything, someone hit me from behind."

Booth looked around at their confines, they were in the back of a small moving van, a perforated steel partition separated them from the cab and the only light came from the moon shining through the windshield. He moaned as he got on his knees and tried the back doors, but the handles had been removed and the locks were securely in place.

He looked toward the passenger cab. "Get back" He told Brennan and he kicked at the partition, but it only rattled. He sank back down and rested his back against the van's wall.

"I think you have a concussion, it's amazing how hard your head is." Brennan said looking at him.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He chuckled. "How long you think we've been here?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but judging from the moon in the sky, I'd say it's probably nine or ten." She peered through the steel grid as she held herself, trying not to tremble from the cold.

Booth realized she was hardly dressed and that the temperature had dipped. He took off his coat and handed it to her.

"No, you need to stay warm, you've been injured."

"Bones, get your butt over here now." He ordered and when she moved closer, he coaxed her into leaning back against him, cradling her between his legs and taking his coat and doing his best to cover them both.

She knew it was necessary to share their body heat to stay warm, but the close proximity of her partner was unsettling if not delicious in it's own way. Her back was up against his chest and he had his arms around her. She was glad he couldn't see her face for she felt shy at being held so intimately.

"You think it was Campbell?" She asked trying to deflect her own discomfort with questions.

"No, I'm pretty sure Campbell could have put me out with one blow. It took three times before I actually dropped. I guess it's true, third times' a charm."

"How can being hit in the head three times be charming?" She asked.

"Bones, you know, it's just an old expression... means persevering." He said in mock exasperation. If it were not for their circumstances, he thought he'd rather like this. Her hair still smelled like the citrus shampoo she used, and he couldn't help but lay his cheek on her head.

"Don't fall asleep, you need to stay awake." Her tone was bossy, but filled with concern. "Do you want to hear about the last set of remains we identified, we think it was from the revolutionary war."

"Not to seem ungrateful, but if you want me to stay awake, how about you let me talk."

"All right, tell me a story then, but something I don't already know. Tell me about how you met and started dating Cam?"

Brennan felt Booth go rigid at the request. "I don't think she'd appreciate me blabbing about stuff like that, it was long before we started working together."

"I'm not asking for intimate details, I'm just curious how you met." Even Brennan knew she was pushing the boundaries, this was something that she'd hope Angela would find out and tell her.

"There's not much to know. I was in the New York field office, Cam was one of the coroner's I worked with. We got to know each other and one thing led to another."

"You mean like you and I working together, solving cases?"

"Not really, we never got out in the field together." His tone took on a hint of self posturing. "She always had lots of guys hovering around and I wasn't as settled as I am now, not that I'm settled down or anything, let's just say I was still..."

"...you asserted yourself in this situation and a conquest with Cam solidified your status as the Alpha-Male." She stated.

"You make it sound like a bad thing. Guys always need to prove their worth, and you know, we both learned that we are better at being friends than lovers."

"If that's the case, than why did you start a sexual relationship with her again?" Brennan asked pushing the envelope even further.

"Jesus Bones, these things aren't as calculated as you think. I mean you're the one whose always harping on satisfying biological urges and anthropologically speaking and throughout history."

"Booth, you actually listen to what I have to say?" She was actually a little startled by the revelation, but she never heard his reply, because the sound of the doors to the cargo van opening, interrupted them.


	6. Miranda's Wrongs

Chapter Six: Miranda's Wrongs

Gary plucked at his bass guitar, moving his hand up and down the frets, waiting for Joy to return so they could start rehearsal.

"She's pretty good." He sat his instrument upright on his lap and looked to his band mates. "What do you guys think?"

"I think if Joey gets a hold of her we'll never see her again." Michael said hitting his snare and cymbal for affect.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Terry asked looking bored.

"Tell 'em Stacey, about your friend." Michael urged him.

Stacey played random chords and looked up after stopping. "I know someone whose girlfriend works for the Baltimore P.D. That last singer, what was her name? Sylvia something… they found her raped and strangled outside of town. Last place she was seen was here, but there's no evidence to link her murder to the club or Joey. I don't want to be the one who starts rumors so keep your mouth shut and don't say anything to anyone."

"No shit? That's gruesome and we all know Joey's an asshole, but a Killer? Rapist? Nah, not even I believe that, a pig maybe." Terry said.

Gary looked at his band mates, they'd played together for over two decades, and they were stuck in this crappy nightclub under Joey's thumb. Twenty years ago, their ponytails weren't long and gray, their stomachs weren't paunchy, and they didn't have to wear tennis shoes because their feet hurt. But now, no one else but Joey would give them a gig. Looking at them, he realized they were a bunch of idiots, and if he didn't start thinking for himself, he was the biggest idiot of them all.

He got up and headed toward the bathrooms and knocked on the Ladies room door. "Hey Joy, you okay? Joy?" There was no answer and when he peeked inside the only evidence she had been there was her lipstick on the tiled floor.

He knocked on the office door and tried the doorknob but found it locked. Going out the back exit, he wondered if he wasn't working himself up for nothing, but then he spotted it, Joy's crystal bracelet on the ground. He stared at it before picking it up, and he decided for once, to go with his gut. He pulled out his telephone and dialed 911.

* * *

"Listen up, and maybe you'll live to cry about this. I want Joy, and honey, if you don't make any moves, than I won't shoot your boyfriend." Miranda Campbell held the revolver in her one latex gloved hand and used the other gloved hand to undo the padlock on the van's door. Before she opened it she warned them. "Now I want you to open the door really slowly."

Booth still held Brennan in his arms and he tightened his grip when he heard Miranda's voice. He looked at his partner, silently telling her to be quiet.

"Open the door or I'll just shoot you and it'll be done with." A shot rang out and pierced the van door, sailing past them and hit the back of the passenger seat behind the grid.

Brennan put her hands over her ears and cowered.

"Joy, you want me to try that again?" Miranda threatened.

"Bones, no…" he held on to her, but she squirmed out of his grasp. "Let me go, we don't have a choice, this may be our only chance" she whispered to him.

He reluctantly released her and she crawled over toward the doors. "I'm coming out and I'm not going to try anything. Don't shoot." She pushed the doors open.

Miranda stood with her revolver in both hands, pointed straight at her. "Nice and easy." she smirked with a wild look in her eyes.

Brennan sat back and swung her legs around and got out of the van. Booth sat still, trying to determine when to make a move, not wanting to put his partner in any more danger.

"Put your hands up and keep them there, if you as much as flinch, you'll be sorry." Brennan did as she was told.

"Okay Parker honey, your turn, easy does it and if you try anything, you'll be scraping your girlfriends brains off the van." Her gun was pointed at Brennan's head.

Booth slipped back into his coat and did as he was told. He could hear her psychotic tone and knew she wasn't bluffing.

She threw a piece of nylon rope at him. "Tie her hands behind her back. Do a good job, and maybe I won't kill you."

Booth picked up the rope and took Brennan's hands and tied them behind her. "Do what she says, the goal here is to stay alive, you understand? Stay… alive."

"Okay honey, I want you to go over to that tree and lay down in front of it. Be good and I won't shoot your boyfriend in the forehead." Brennan did as she was told.

"Now Parker, I want you to go over there and tie her ankles together. I'm going to check those knots and if their loose, I'll shoot her leg and let her bleed to death." She motioned for him to get the task done. When he finished she still had the pointed at Brennan. "Get up and take three steps backwards. Keep your hands up and turn around, I want your back to me." She ordered.

Miranda checked his knots and satisfied they were properly tied, she stood up and pointed the gun at Booth.

"Sorry honey, you are definitely a delectable piece, but you're also a nuisance." She laughed to herself and raised the gun and shot Booth in the back. He went rigid and then crumpled to the ground. Miranda snickered when she heard Brennan scream out. "Noooo!"

* * *

Cam had just settled back on her couch with hopes of finishing a glass of white wine and watching a Lifetime movie when her phone rang.

The caller I.D. showed and she picked up. "Angela, what's up?"

"Cam!" Angela puffed out. "I just got off the phone with the police, the bureau won't take my call. You've got to call them and tell them I'm not crazy, I don't think they listened to a word I said."

"Angela, slow down and tell me what happened." She could hear the panic in the artist's voice and knew she was struggling to talk coherently.

Hodgins got on the line. "Cam, listen to me."

"I'm listening, what is going on?"

"I got a call from Dr Brennan's book agent. To make a long story short Brennan's book agent received a voice mail from some guy named Gary from Billy's Leg."

"Oh My God… that was the club Booth and Brennan were going to."

"The message said there was a singer who looked just like Temperance Brennan and he thought she might be in danger."

"What?" What kind of danger?"

"He said she was here auditioning and then she and her boyfriend disappeared. But he had her lipstick and bracelet. He told her it was Viva Glam and described the crystal bracelet perfectly."

"Why did he call her book agent? Why didn't he contact the police? Cam was already on her feet, slipping on her shoes and getting her jacket on.

"Apparently they dismissed him. They said she had to be gone twenty four hours and that someone who leaves a nightclub without telling anyone isn't missing."

"Cam, we need you to talk to someone at the Bureau, now."

"I'm on it, meet me at the Jeffersonian ASAP. I'll call the Bureau."

* * *

"Now it's time for us to have some fun." Miranda walked over to Brennan, and nudged her over with her foot, she couldn't have known the look in Brennan's tear streaked face wasn't terror, but hatred.


	7. Love Is a Battlefield

Chapter Seven: Love is a Battlefield

"You what?" Campbell glared at Gary angrily.

"For God's sake Joey, I called the cops! Joy's gone, just like the last one. Lucky for you, they didn't take me seriously."

"What are you saying?" Campbell seethed with anger.

Gary backed away from him, he felt threatened by the fire in his eyes. "We were starting rehearsals and talking and she was all uptight about her boyfriend. She said she was going to the bathroom but she never came back. I went looking for her and all I found was her lipstick on the floor and her bracelet in the parking lot out back."

"And you called the cops and told them what?" Campbell demanded. "The last thing I need is for them to be hassling me again ."

"Just simmer down. I told em that we had a singer here but she disappeared and they said they don't consider it a missing persons case until 24 hours have gone by."

"So they just blew you off?" Campbell gave him a look that could kill.

"Yeah, basically. Um there is one other thing though." Gary looked like a trapped animal. "Joey, I don't think Joy is just a singer, I think she's actually that book author, Temperance Brennan."

"You gotta be fucking kidding. What would she be doing here pretending to be a singer." Campbell frowned.

"Good question, and you know I thought it was kinda strange, so I called her book publisher and they gave me her agent's name."

"God Damn it, what did you tell him?"

"Nothing Joey, Geeze, you don't have to get so upset, she wasn't even home."

"I'd say that's really lucky for you..."

"Well uh, she wasn't home, but I left a voice mail."

* * *

Cam got off the phone with Booth's direct supervisor. She paced her office nervously, the FBI's assurance that they would send a team over to the nightclub did little to console her.

Angela and Hodgins stood outside her office. "What do you think? They're okay aren't they?" Angela was close to tears.

"Booth's no rookie or slouch, he wouldn't let anything happen to either of them." Hodgins declared, his optimism was for Angela's sake, and he hoped he sounded convincing.

"Hodgins is right, if anyone can take care of themselves it's Booth." Cam agreed.

"And what about Brennan?" Angela said tearfully. "This is a terrible mistake!"

"I'm sure she's fine, she's with Booth and there's no need to over react." Cam lied.

* * *

Miranda stood over Brennan, her gun dangling at her side. She dropped to her knees straddling Brennan's prone body.

"You know sweetheart, there was a time I was just like you. I was young and beautiful and I could sing... sing as good as any of 'em." Her eyes welled up with tears. "I was really good."

She set the gun down next to her and brushed the tears off of her face before reaching into her pocket. She extracted and waved an object in front of Brennan's face, and when it flicked opened, she realized it was a switchblade.

"You don't have to do this." Brennan cried out. "You can let me go. We never did anything to you." She sobbed, not out of fear, but because of Booth. She thought about his arms around her and of everything left unsaid between them. This pain she felt was more than she could bear.

"It's too late darling, you and your boyfriend, it's all your fault. You think you can just replace me?" She took the tip of the blade and picked at Brennan's torn shirt, cutting through the flimsy fabric. "You're wrong!"

Miranda took the edge of the blade and ran it down the side of Brennan's neck. It was sharp enough that a bead of blood appeared and she laughed at the startled and fearful look on her face. "Just what kind of whore are you? Coming into my place dressed like this."

"You killed Sylvia didn't you. She came in and auditioned and when Joey hired her, you killed her."

Miranda looked startled at the accusation. "She had to go!" Her eyes looked glazed and she took the back of her hand and slapped Brennan hard across her face. "She came in and flirted with Joey, that bitch. She did it right in front of me, I couldn't let her get away with that."

"Miranda, let me go. Let me go and you can get in your van and drive off." Brennan pleaded. "No one will know, be rational."

"No honey, it isn't like that. You're the one that has to go. You see, I got these gloves on so they'll never know who it was." She laughed at her and slapped her again.

"If you leave now, you can get away." Brennan pleaded.

"You sure are chatty for someone who is going to be strangled and raped. That's right," She snickered. "I'll use your slutty shirt to choke you, and then I'll cut up your pants and use a condom on the end of this pistol." She raised her eyebrows at Brennan. "Maybe I'll do it before I strangle you." Miranda broke into laughter as Brennan tried to keep herself from panicking.

"It's all fair, you're gonna get what you deserve." She took her knife and used the tip to poke her under the chin.

Brennan recoiled as the tip of the blade touched her. With every ounce of energy she could muster up, she swung her legs up and twisted her body. Even though her ankles were tied together, it was enough to knock Miranda off of her. If she were going to die, she wasn't going to let it happen without a fight.

Miranda scrambled back up and flung herself toward Brennan, but Brennan used her feet to push her away. Miranda grunted when she landed, she lost her knife and the gun was out of reach so she got up and kicked Brennan, the blow knocked the wind out of her and Miranda pinned her down and wrapped her hands around her neck, squeezing as tightly as she could.

Brennan struggled to escape, but her arm felt dislocated from being bound, and with their combined weight on it, she could hardly move. She fought against the crazed woman and when she felt herself blacking out, she knew it would only be seconds before the oxygen to her brain was depleted and she would be dead.

Miranda's face was contorted with anger and rage, but this was replaced by shock when someone grabbed her from behind and threw her off of Brennan and onto the ground.

Booth scrambled for her gun, and she reached for her knife that lay next to her.

"Get back" he rasped out, he had her gun in his hand, pointed at her. Miranda stopped and stared at him for a moment, she narrowed her eyes, and screamed with frustration as she lunged at Brennan with the knife raised. Booth pulled the trigger, the force of the shot froze her, the shocked look on her face faded from anger to confusion and she dropped the knife before falling to the ground herself.

Booth turned to Brennan who lay lifeless and still.

"Bones!" He tried to shout out to her, but the words came out like a whisper. CPR, he thought to himself, compression... keep the blood circulating... blow in and inflate her lungs... Come back, he thought to himself.

Come back!


	8. Soft Fluffy and Sweet

Chapter Eight: Soft, Fluffy and Sweet

The first thing she noticed was how soft the air was on her face. She closed her eyes, enjoying the molecules as they kissed her skin and found it quite comforting. The second thing she noticed was a door in front of her, it swung open and she walked through it without any fear or trepidation. She found herself at the start of a long corridor, she looked around for Booth, he should be here, she thought. The third thing she noticed was the light. Like the air, it was soft, almost fluffy and it tasted sweet, she found this intriguing.

As she walked down the wide hallway, men, women, teenagers and children appeared on either side of her, they smiled and nodded as she passed by, there was something familiar about each and every one of them and she felt happy knowing they were here. When she came to the end of the hallway, she was elated, her mother stood waiting for her. She wanted to run to her and wrap her arms around her, but for some strange reason, she was unable to move.

"Mom, what are doing here? I miss you, I'm so sorry I never got to tell how much I love you."

"I know Tempie, you don't have to be sorry, I know, and I love you too. Someday, we'll be together and we can tell each other about all the adventures we've had, but not today. You have to go back."

"Back? Why?"

"Because of Booth. He was here but had to leave and he really needs to find you too, that's why you have to go back."

"But Mom, I don't want to leave you…"

"You never have Tempie, close your eyes and you'll feel me in your heart." Christine Brennan smiled tenderly at her daughter. "Go now. You need to go."

Brennan knew her mother was right, so she turned to leave, but when she looked over her shoulder instead of her mother she saw a skeleton. She hurried down the hallway, all the people who had greeted her were gone, in their place were more skeletons, some of them complete, others were in pieces. Her mother's words made her feel anxious, and finding Booth became very important.

Brennan reached the doorway just as it swung open, she closed her eyes and took a step forward, when she opened them, she felt herself gasping for breath.

"Bones..." Booth mumbled, he hovered over her, his coloring was gray like ashes and he was shaken and upset.

"Booth?" she whispered, her vocal cords were bruised and she could barely talk. "She shot you. How?"

"It's all about the clothes... kevlar... lining... my coat." Booth muttered, he lay down next to her and put his arm over her protectively before he gave up his fight to stay conscious.

* * *

Paramedics checked her vital signs and inserted an I.V. in the back of her hand. They placed her on a gurney, gave her oxygen, and tucked a blanket around her. When she opened her eyes, Angela was there, smiling and holding her hand.

"Hey Sweetie, welcome back." Tears spilled out of Angela's eyes and she smoothed the hair away from Brennan's face. "Everything's okay, well everything except for those freakishly expensive shoes, but other than that, everything is fine."

Brennan closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she turned her head and saw another aid car and Booth stretched out on a gurney. Cam was talking to one of the paramedics, she walked over to Brennan and smiled down at her.

"The big guy's going to be okay, he feels like he got hit in the back with a fast ball, but he's lucky, the impact missed his spine. Don't worry, both of you are going to be as good as new." She looked at her optimistically as they placed her into the back of the aid car.

Joey Campbell watched the aid cars leave, he sat in the back seat of the police sedan while they finished processing the crime scene. When the FBI arrived at the club, he was told Joy and Parker were undercover FBI, and he realized he was their main suspect, and without an alibi. It didn't take much convincing to tell them his worse suspicions. A description of the van Miranda drove and a search of the wooded area where the last victim had been found led them to find Booth and Brennan, laid out on the ground, and Miranda dead from a single bullet to her heart. From the police car, Joey looked over at Miranda's body covered in the medical examiner's sheet. He shook his head, what have you done? he thought to himself, what should I have done?

Cam finished her conversation with the Agent in charge and walked back to her car, she got in and checked her watch, it was after midnight. She looked at Angela and Hodgins who had patiently been waiting.

"What a night... it's a miracle that Booth was able to get up, the bullet lodged in the vest he was wearing and missed his spine by an inch." Cam started her car. "Kevlar or not, he is really lucky to be alive. They need to run some tests to make sure there isn't any permanent damage."

"He'll be fine." Angela broke in. "They'll both be fine, and you're right... it was a miracle."

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he saw flowers, daffodils, dozens of them. They looked back at him cheerfully.

Brennan smiled at him, she sat in a chair next to his bed and both felt a sense of relief wash over them.

"Booth.." She tried to speak but it came out in a whisper, the bruises on her neck were turning an angry shade of purple.

"Bones, sshhh... it's okay. Don't look so upset, what happened? They decided not to hire you at the club?" His eyes were filled with humor.

She grinned at him, but it faded and she looked at him quizzically. "Booth..." She whispered, "I looked for you." She reached over and took his hand.

"I know" He said, intertwining his fingers with hers. "I looked for you too."

~Fan Fiction Never Ends

* * *

Author's Note

I wrote the first chapter thinking it might just stand alone, something just for fun, a scene between Brennan and Angela, but I just couldn't leave Booth out, so he got his fake tat and diamond stud and his own chapter.

Then I had to write about Billy's Leg, which was a real place in Seattle a long time ago, but was called Shelley's Leg, the back story is true.

I love Pat Benatar.

A couple of my favorite movies are Fatal Attraction and Basic Instinct. Miranda is born.

Then I just kinda had to go there, Brennan as Nell Fenwick tied to the railroad tracks, the train coming, Booth as Dudley Do-Right to the rescue.

Brennan's near death scene is far from original but I love the whole idea.

Thanks for reading and if you left a review, thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think. As far as stories go, on a scale of 1 to 10 this is probably at best a 3, but my enjoyment factor in writing it was a solid 8.

~Mochi


End file.
